


The Harvey Club

by drksacla



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Implied Violence, Implied past Harvey/Donna, Mild Language, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drksacla/pseuds/drksacla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a <i>'thing'</i>. Harvey needs a new place, Mike wants one at half price, and Donna tries to help. With Mike's improving people-reading skills and Donna's penchant for involving herself in everything Harvey related, the <i>thing</i> transforms to more things; and whether romantic, platonic, or just plain confusing, Mike realizes this must be the craziest relationship he's ever (unintentionally) been in. And surprisingly, he's okay with that.<br/> <br/>---</p>
<p>  <i>Mike couldn’t stop the huge grin forming on his face even if he tried. Because really, who wouldn’t be elated to find himself now openly welcomed in this exclusive club for two, united by the sole force that is love for the man named Harvey Specter. Some would probably call it a ‘Family’, but Mike decides ‘Harvey Club’ has a better ring to it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harvey Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoy/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago before season two even aired so consider it an AU after that. (The following seasons went far and away from whatever my head canon was back then, so this just proves... I am not psychic. Sad.) Love the Harvey/Donna relationship but I still can't decide if I'm okay with them becoming more than platonic. I am a Harvey/Mike shipper, and an even bigger Harvey/Donna/Mike supporter, so from that confusion, this was born. 
> 
> Thank you to [Haffuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoy) for being my beta and for constantly ~~making~~ inspiring me to write. She made me post it here too.

 

 

  **1.**

It started with a _thing_ , really. He calls it a _‘thing’_ because really, what other word can one describe an object not yet classified, intangible yet visible given a trained eye.

A _thing_. 

He thought of asking (teasing) Harvey about this _thing_  he noticed but can’t quite voice out. Once, he tried to start the conversation (“Hey Harvey, I know this thing…”) before Harvey enters his office, New York’s best closer already has his eyebrow raised. 

“A thing? What are you, eight?” 

“Prepubescent,” Donna reminds him, without even lifting her gaze from her desk. Harvey grins in her direction before shutting his associate out of his office. 

Mike thinks to himself, ‘Well that went well,’ and wills himself to walk away.

 

 

  

 

 

 

**3.**

_“You forget, you often think out loud too.”_

_Mike sighs at the secretary's comment. It was a typical morning: Mike rushing through the streets of New York almost killing himself just to get to work on time; waiting for Harvey to come waltzing into the firm an hour after he should’ve come in;_ _and Donna judging him for his tie and life choices. A typical start to his never typical day._

_‘It’s Donna,’ he reasons out to himself, wondering if he should bring it up. Then, ‘It’s Donna!’ he realizes, with a light bulb turning on in his head._  

_“I heard Harvey’s looking for a new place?” he starts, taking the opportunity._

_“Because of the freaky stalker, obviously,” Donna replies without even looking at him, focused on the files on her desk._

_“Well, with the raise I got, I was actually planning on looking for a new one myself…”_

_“Because your cave has been inhabited by other wolves, continue.”_

_“Hey, my apartment isn’t as dingy as you think!”_

_“Says the boy in almost ragged suits.”_

 " _Says the girl with a thousand dollar heels.”_

_Donna finally faces Mike, replying, “I’m insulted by the accusation_ _I only wear cheap heels.” Her right hand touches her chest and she gives him a hurt look (pretend, because Mike can tell by now). He gives her a pointed stare, before she brings back her hand on the desk, pen and paper forgotten._

_“So basically, what you’re saying is, you want to move in together? Aww, that’s sweet. I didn’t think you have both reached that level in your relationship yet, but good for you!” she smiles sweetly._

_He gives her another pointed look._

_“Very funny. I was going to ask him if he wanted to see this condo a few blocks from his old one. Great place, really private, and better security.”_

_“And you’re suggesting this place because…?”_

_“Because I’m a good friend who is always looking out for his best interest?”_

  _Now, Donna gives him the pointed look._

_“Because I met this agent at a bar who told me if I could find someone to get this really expensive loft in her building, she’d let me rent an apartment there at half the cost.“_

_“Must be quite a place then, for quite a deal. I expect the price is just as extravagant.”_

_“The previous owner wanted it gone as soon as possible, and none of the ones looking can afford a unit in that price range.”_

_“Well, good luck selling him that. Here’s a tip: use bigger words.”_

_“You’re talking to the guy who somehow convinced the best closer in New York to take a former pothead who used to take the LSATs for money as his associate. I can do anything."_  

_“Housing court.”_  

_“For the record, that was my first trial. And, I resolved it in the end!”_

_“Yet, I managed to win one without a degree.”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“Focus, you’re getting off topic.”_

_“Hey, you’re the one…” He trails off mid-sentence and looks at her accusingly. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”_  

_Donna, with the best poker face in the state, shrugs her shoulder and shifts her attention back to her desk. “Well, good luck with that endeavor, and may the force be with you,” and she hands him a bunch of folders, without even deigning to grace him with a look._  

_“T_ _he force is strong with this one,” he says, takes the papers and attempts to leave, though not without adding, “For the record, if Harvey heard you say that-”_

_“Yeah yeah, Trekker, Captain Kirk, and whatnot. We’ve come to a truce, and that is, I am always right.”_

_“Does he know that?”_

_“Please.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**5.**

Harvey doesn’t agree the first time he hears it, and is unmoved the next time Mike pleads it.

Donna likes to say it was her brilliance that made Harvey rethink the offer, but truthfully, even she knows it isn’t.

Harvey goes through three “perfect” apartments before going with Donna’s first suggestion because, as quoted, “Looking is a pain in the ass.”

He doesn’t call out Donna for conniving with Mike.

He doesn’t say he took it because Mike really needed a better place to live in, or that he overpaid for it to lessen a certain someone’s monthly rent.

He didn’t even bother mentioning to Mike, who of course did not know, that he knew Donna lived in the same building. 

When Mike cajoles him with the “You totally care!” argument, he shrugs, and just says, “Stalker incident. My debt is paid.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**7.**

_“What are you two doing here?” Harvey says, feeling a headache coming in with the two uninvited guests imposing themselves upon his front door._

_“Housewarming party!” Mike replies, raising a stack of beers in one hand, and a box of pizza in the other._

_“I moved in a month ago,” Harvey deadpans._

_“Mike has miraculously managed to stop the running water in my apartment again, and his bathroom is hideous, as well as his television. Oh look, you’re watching the game too!” Donna smiles, and pushes Harvey out of the way as she heads for his bathroom with her bag in hand, leaving the two staring by the door._  

_“You,” Harvey growls, glaring at Mike. “Did it ever occur to you, that me agreeing to get this place for your benefit would at least entitle me to some space and privacy, and a semblance of common decency on your part to leave me in peace?_

_There is a pregnant pause before Mike gives him a blinding, knowing grin._  

_“So you admit that you did it for me?”_

_Harvey glares at him._

_“Shut up, and hand me that beer.”_

_“Oohh, grouchy. The Yankees losing?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**9**. 

It began with reluctant compliance (“Keep your feet off the table!”) to tolerating acceptance (“Don’t order the anchovies next time.”) and finally, resigned submission (“Lock the door on your way out, and clean up your mess.”).  Mike remembers how it started, but still can’t understand how it managed to progress. Nobody planned it, nor spoke of it out loud. Yet somehow, ‘Game Night' became a regular occurrence at Harvey’s place every chance they got - with the condition that they bring the beer and clean up after themselves. He finds it fascinating: the revelation that the cool, suave, and charismatic Harvey in the office, can become quite a grouch, unrestrained and unreserved, in the pleasures of his own home.

“Are you like this when you have women over?” Mike asks one time during commercials.

“I am nothing but the perfect gentleman,” Harvey replies, taking a sip from his can. “Until they overstay their welcome,” he adds.

“And when is that exactly?”

“When they ask his middle name,” Donna says, after taking a bite off her slice. Harvey raises his brow at her.

“When they ask who Donna is,” he answers back, earning him a glare from the woman. 

Mike chuckles. “So, no asking questions. Got it.”

The game continues, somebody scores, and really, all Mike can think about is ‘When they start expecting a relationship.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4.**

_“Donna, my-”_

_“Here.”_

_“And the client-”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Did Mike…”_  

_“Faxing it as we speak.”_

_“And about the place…”_  

_“This one, probably the best that suits you. Booked a viewing on Saturday at 10.”_

_“And it’s best because…?”_

_“Because I know your favorite cheese, have your allergies memorized, your brother in my contacts, incriminating pictures to blackmail you for the rest of your life, and most importantly, the place meets all your impossible standards. Plus I’m a genie who grants wishes,” she speaks without pausing to catch her breath, holding out a new set of files towards him._

_Harvey takes them and browses through the pictures. “And what is my favorite cheese exactly?”_

_“You hate cheese, but you’d eat it if it led to getting what you want.”_

_“I owe you an anniversary gift, for all those years you had us married.”_

_“I actually filed our divorce papers a year ago, and I am using the prenup to buy my very beautiful shoes.”_

_“Good enough.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**6.**

A few weeks after Harvey moves in, Mike is lying on his back, buried under Donna’s sink.

“You know,” Donna remarks from her position across the sink, leaning on the kitchen island, mug in hand. “You still haven’t asked the question.”

“What question?”

_“_ You asked me something, a long time ago. And I told you to ask me again in three years.”

_That question,_ he remembers, thinking of ways he could avoid having to reply. She kicks his leg for the lack of response.

“Hey, a little busy here! You know, repaying my debt to your graciousness in helping me convince Harvey by doing your plumbing,” he reasons, and Donna continues to hear clanking sounds that definitely aren't music to her ears. She cringes.

“I know I don’t need to answer it anymore,” she adds five minutes into the cacophony of Mike’s work, “Because whatever you told him that night in his apartment, let’s just say it’s rattled him quite a bit.” 

The annoying noise under the sink has ceased, and Donna smiles behind her mug.

“I’ve known Harvey for years and have cleaned up enough of his mess to know the kind of guy under that suit. He has this wall built around him, because he’s learned that being nice could mean you were easy to fool, and that emotions were pointless unless you could use them. It's a pretty hard wall to penetrate." She pauses. "But that's his, as we put it in your petty words, _'thing'_. He’s may seem like a cold-hearted jerk, he may seem invincible, but you and I both know he’s more than that.”

Mike’s thoughts are reeling, trying to understand the words being told to him. “What about it?” asked the voice underneath the plumbing, his poor attempt at being casual about it.

It takes a few more seconds before Donna replies, in the most serene voice he’s ever heard from her, “You’re a good kid, Mike.”

He’s heard those words being said to him a thousand times before, but it’s the first time Mike feels a rush of both exhilaration and calmness throughout his body, as if the words carried with it a thousand more things than the surface let on. It takes him a while before he realizes that this is probably her big ‘Thank you’ for what he did, without letting him in on her real feelings on the importance of what he did. There’s a sudden jolt, a pang in his gut, at the realization: the ‘thing’ he’s began to see in Harvey’s eyes, Donna’s devotion to him, and his own absurd fascination for all things related to his boss. The weight of the realization that his mind has processed for the eternity (three minutes to be exact) he lay under that sink made him have the sudden need to catch some well-earned air, and Mike moved out from under the sink to be faced with a smiling Donna who ends her words with: “...and smart. You can figure the rest out.”

It takes him a moment to compose his thoughts as he raises himself to an upright position on the floor. Donna is still all smiles when she sees him surfacing, and seeing her like this, Mike concludes that Harvey is both the dumbest and smartest man he ever knew for letting this one go. And he realizes, it doesn’t bother him at all that he’s somehow bothered by this.

Mike couldn’t stop the huge grin forming on his face even if he tried. Because really, who wouldn’t be elated to find himself now openly welcomed in this exclusive club for two, united by the sole force that is love for the man named Harvey Specter. Others would probably call it a bonded friendship, or even a ‘Family’, but Mike decides ‘Harvey Club’ has a better ring to it.

“And you’re telling me all this, because?”

“What’s the point of having top classified information if you can’t share it to someone?”

Mike is looking at her with an appraising eye, trying to understand the woman behind the Harvey Club. He probably isn't there yet, and with all things said and done, he thinks that deciphering masks and reading between the lines is probably a normal he needs to get used to. It's a challenging art, but he thinks he can manage.

He gives her a sigh and a shake of his head, before he goes back under the sink and back to the safety of hiding under obscure contexts and deteriorating pipes.

“Surprisingly, you make a lousy secret agent,” he retorts.

“Oh, please. I have authorization to tell whatever the hell I want for purposes that I know will benefit my employer.” 

“Under whose authorization? And how exactly will this benefit Harvey other than the fact that you are bearing out his soul, which apparently he still has, to the world?”

“Mine of course.” He can almost hear her giggle. “Besides, I’m not giving out classified information to the opposing camp, am I?”

There’s a moment of pause before the annoying noise of clanging metal returns, and Donna places her mug on the countertop.

“So, are you going to tell me what you said to him that night?”

“I plead the fifth.”

Donna eyes him carefully, knowing a breakthrough had occurred, and suddenly curious on what it could be. Mike knows that by hushing it up, Donna would think it either involved her, or someone she knew. And really, she’s Donna, so he supposes she probably already knows more than she should.

“This isn’t criminal court,” she says, trying to push a little further. Pressing until it hurts.

“And I’m thinking, I’m probably a better secret agent than you are.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, I can keep secrets, and you can’t, so… see how that works?”

“Well, rookie. Secret agents don’t only keep secrets you know. Sometimes, they plant them too.”

There’s another momentary pause before Mike retorts, “I’m thinking, you’re playing a dangerous game here.”

“That’s funny, that’s what Harvey said.” 

“You talked to Harvey about this?”

“No, but that’s what he said when I told him he could be bi.”

And there came a distinct noise that vaguely sounded like a head banging on a pipe. Donna hears an, “Oh shit!” before she realizes there’s leaking water flowing from under the sink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**8.**

_“I am not his keeper.”_

_“But you are his boss. You know, the one who told him to deliver the files immediately. Which he did, on a bike, during a storm, because he thought it meant life and death for the client?” Donna counters, handing him a small towel and a bowl of warm water._

_He looks at the two items she handed to him, as if they were foreign objects. “And where are you going?”_

_“One of us has to work to feed the kids,” She winks. “I called Ray. I’ll go back to the office and finish the paperwork.”_

_Harvey lets out a breath (that almost sounds like a huff), slightly slouching his shoulders (a mark of his expected and eventual defeat) and walks through the apartment door. “Why is it that you two are always here?”_

_“Get a less than stellar entertainment system,” Donna says, kisses his cheek, and walks out the door. Harvey’s gaze follows her._

_“I’ll be back!” she shouts in the hallway, in her best Schwarzenegger impression._

_“Hasta la vista,” Harvey mumbles, and slams the door._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**10.**

It isn’t as scary as Mike thought it would be. Or at least, it went way better than he’d imagine. Jessica found out his secret- how, he’s not yet certain (Trevor, of course), but all the same, it’s out. Jessica is beyond furious, and calls him and Louis into Harvey’s office.

There’s shouting (“What the hell, Harvey?”), there’s reasoning (“Look Jessica, he’s got potential. I put my faith in him, just as you did on me.”), and there’s taunting (“See, I knew something was fishy. Didn’t I say that before, Jessica?”). Mike tries to defend Harvey, but as Jessica’s tolerance decreases, she asks him to step outside of the office.

“What the hell,” Mike says, covering his face with his hands, and leans on Donna’s cubicle to keep himself on his feet. 

She’s standing in front of him - he didn’t notice - and places a firm hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay,” she says, trying to soothe his nerves.

“What’s going to happen now?” Mike asks, his face suddenly filled with panic at the thought of the things at stake: Grammy’s unpaid medical bills, Harvey’s license, Harvey’s career, Donna’s career, Harvey’s future, Harvey’s foot in his ass, Jessica setting fire to his desk, everything his mind could supplement in the five seconds between his question and Donna’s answer, he thought of.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen inside there,” Donna speaks calmly. They look through the clear glass: Jessica sitting in Harvey’s chair with an unreadable expression on her face; Louis leaning by the window with an almost triumphant grin; and Harvey standing tall with his hands in his pockets.

Donna continues, “But what I do know is that there’s a bottle of scotch waiting for us after this is all through.” She squeezes his shoulder, before moving to his side and leans on him as their shoulders are pressed together.

“He’s gonna hate me,” Mike voices so softly, that Donna wouldn't have been able to catch it if she wasn’t standing so close to him.

“No, he won’t.” 

“Well he should.”

“He couldn’t.”

They wait quietly for a few minutes until Donna insists they get a drink from her secret stash in the partner’s lounge. It takes a few pushing and shoving before she gets Mike to agree (“There’s nothing you can do here for now, and don’t even try anything unless you want to aggravate things further,”) until they’re seated in an empty room across one another, drinks barely touched. Mike, not being able to take the silence, takes a deep breath and exhales. “I know it’s meaningless to ask this, but how would you know? How do you always know?”

She raises a brow. “I’m Donna.”

He looks down on his hands flat down on the table, barely grazing his drink. With a grin almost forming in his lips, he replies, “Right, you just know.” 

Donna reaches out her hand to touch his, and for a moment, they’re both looking each other, eye to eye. 

“We’re all in this together,” she smiles.

There’s another pause in between, except this one doesn’t feel as heavy. Mike lets out a breath and looks down at their clasped hands, before looking back up at her to say, “I’d never thought quoting High School Musical would ever be appropriate, but what do I know?”

Donna’s smile widens at the mirth forming in Mike’s eyes. “Clearly, this is because you changed the channel the other night to annoy Harvey. But let me get this clear: I will never quote that teen-witted show intentionally.”

“Ah, so this is the product mostly of my skilled photographic mind in finding the association. Not because you were the one who changed the channel for the purpose of seeing said teen-witted heartthrob with perfect hair, as you then put it, aiming to annoy Harvey after he unintentionally ridiculed your taste in music. Am I correct?”

The pair gazed at each other, before they began to shake from restraining themselves in putting inappropriate merrymaking during such a situation. They would have burst into laughter, if not for the fact that they saw Louis pass the lounge whistling. As sudden as it had come, the cheer in their eyes disappeared and they rushed back towards Harvey’s office. Seeing the man solemnly sitting on his couch with his eyes staring downward and his chin sitting on top of his clasped hands, the two stopped just before the glass door.

“Should we…?” Mike starts.

“Wait,” Donna says, holding out her arm to block him.

It felt like forever until Harvey finally stands up and walks out his office. With a straight face, he approaches them while fastening the last button of his suit. He looks at the both of them, with an appraising face.

“So?” Donna asks.

Mike rambles. “What’s going to happen? Are they firing you? They can’t! You’re their best closer! Where’s she going to find someone to replace you? They can’t possibly find a new you to replace you! And-“

“Stop,” Harvey interrupts, holding out his hand to signal the end of an unnecessary rambling. That’s when they notice it, a sudden spark in his eyes.

Harvey lets out a deep breath he’s been holding for a while, and says: “You,” pointing at Mike, “are fired.” The male just nods.

“I,” pointing to himself, “am suspended.”

“And you,” pointing at Donna, “are you.” He gives a casual shrug, and Donna smirks in understanding. Mike, clearly confused, could only stare as Harvey begins to walk towards Jessica’s office, with an unreadable expression on his face (though Mike knows this too: it’s the look he gets when he knows he’s going into the lion’s den only to come out with its mane as his coat) and Donna starts making phone calls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**6.5**

_“Hey,” Mike interjects, as Donna finishes making her phone call. “How come Harvey and you haven’t…?”_

_She eyes him carefully from the kitchen entrance, as he wipes himself with a towel and leans on her kitchen table. He can feel her piercing gaze, so decides to stop his questioning. “Never mind,” he says, and crouches down to inspect his (failed) handiwork._

_“He’s an ass,” Donna suddenly blurts out, and Mike almost loses his head, hitting the bottom of the sink, again._

_“What?” he asks, straightening himself out while massaging his injured scalp._

_“He’s old-fashioned,” she adds, and uses her fingers to count. “He’s a Trekker. He hates cheese I mean, who hates cheese?” Mike chuckles at this. “And he can’t survive without me.” She displays five spread out fingers in the air with a laugh, and turns her back to him. Donna heads to the living room and Mike, confused as ever, follows._

_She sits on the sofa, and Mike stops on his tracks, cautious. He knows that if he starts, there’s no turning back. Then again, he thinks, she kind of started this. “Isn’t that the point of being in a relationship, to be with someone you can’t live without?”_

_“Who says we aren't in a relationship?” she asks, with a brow raised. His mouth drops, then he recovers, and sits on the space beside her. “That’s not what I meant.”_  

_“For an associate that’s been working at a top firm for quite some time, your questioning abilities seem to have regressed.”_

_“We’re not in a court room.”_

_“So I am not under oath,” She smiles at him, and picks up the remaining can of beer on the center table. “I’ll tell you this though,” she says, looking him in the eye,_

_“You are a lousy plumber.”_

_He groans in exasperation, and leans on the back of the sofa, covering his face in embarrassment._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2.**

Due to Harvey’s amazing (annoying) tutelage, Mike gets the hang of reading people. He forms the habit of watching them, observing them, and reading them, to the point of obsession when it came to the people close to him. It happened when he was dating Jenny, as with Rachel. Sometimes, even with Jessica and Louis. Surprisingly (or not surprisingly), it happened mostly with Harvey. And by default, with Donna. As it turns out, everything about Harvey, Donna knows. And everything Donna knows, Harvey respects. So when she probably said “No” to his advancement (Mike deduces it probably went that way, supported by Donna’s tendency to divulge classified, albeit vague, information), Harvey knew it was for the best. And when Donna said “Go.” that night Harvey bought him a drink after Grammy’s death, Harvey already understood what she meant. 

Before he could help it, he’s chuckling at the realization.

“He’s clearly gone delusional.”

“Who’s fault is it now Mr. I-don’t-look-at-the-meds-I’m-giving?”

Mike began opening his eyes, to the view of two blurry faces. “I’m fine, Mom and Dad,” He croaks, with a sluggish smile on his face.

“Don’t ever call me that.”

“Do I need to repeat myself about this Mommy business?”

He manages to make out the two faces moving farther from view. And despite his yet-to-be-clear vision, he can be almost sure of the fact that Harvey is rolling his eyes and Donna is raising her brow.

“Now that we know you’re alive and I don’t have to file medical malpractice against my boss, I’m getting a drink,” and and Donna waltzes out of the room, leaving the two to fend for themselves.

“You look like crap,” Harvey tells him.

“Not too shabby yourself,” Mike retorts.

Mike tries to raise himself, much to the dismay of Harvey (“Don’t move too much!”). After managing to almost slip, Harvey approaches, feigning exasperation at seeing him fail at his attempts. He helps Mike sit up, and arranges pillows he can lean on. After making sure Mike is steady enough on his own, Harvey backs away a few steps, rolls his sleeves to his elbows and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Don’t do anything stupid like that again. You got that?” He speaks calmly, though with an edge that Mike can detect, and assumes is the mark of the beginning of a storm.

“Hey, you were the one who gave me those meds,” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Don’t be a smart ass. You know what I’m talking about,” Harvey says, his voice rising. Despite the restraints, Mike can see fury deep in those brown eyes. Ironically, even if he was anticipating this, it doesn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Sure, he’s been on the receiving end of an angry Harvey in more instances than any normal human being could cope with; and he’s seen - or more appropriately sensed - a rattled Harvey on occasion, but rarely did he see a combination of both.

He also sees another thing, something foreign on the countenance of Harvey Specter. He has a suspicion of what it could be, but given the fact that it’s practically nonexistent in Harveyland, he can’t quite make the conclusion just yet. The suspicion makes him smile though, which just earns him a deeper frown from said specimen.

“Yeah, yeah,” he answers almost nonchalantly, distracted by the fascinating being that is Harvey Specter.

“Are you a masochist, because it seems like you’re enjoying this, ” Harvey asks, his voice calmer than it was a few seconds ago, though his anger once again leveling up a notch.

Mike releases a sigh and tries to remedy the situation. “Look,” he speaks seriously, “As you know by my tendency to avoid manual labor beyond the capacity of my well-toned physique, I hate pain as much as the next guy.” Harvey’s brow raises, but Mike ignores it. “But what the hell do you expect me to do when there’s a gun pointed directly at you? Or at anyone I know, actually. Take a bow and run out like a coyote?” Mike asks, trying not to roll his eyes.

Harvey’s expression changes from a scowl to a frown.

“The timing of you humor is impeccable as always,” Harvey reacts sarcastically.

“It’s why you hired me.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Mike beams at this, and maybe it was the drugs talking or the adrenaline or maybe the moment that just caught up with him because he has no idea what other reason would ever make him say the next words to his boss.

“I knew it, you like me don’t you?”

Harvey just stares at him like he’s grown another head. Mike chuckles and adds, “I can see you trying to pretend you don’t care, but you absolutely do. You don’t have to hide it. Not with me anyway.” He closes his eyes and continues, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone your secret: your great downfall, your big heart.” He’s going to be embarrassed about this later on, but Mike is too tired (and drugged) to care. He waits for whatever argument, mocking, lie, sarcasm (or truth) he’ll receive. He doesn’t get any of those though.

“Donna!” Harvey shouts, and as if on cue, the woman materializes with a glass of gin in one hand and a cloth on the other, dividing her attention to both of them by eyeing them in turns.

“Why, what happened?”

“He’s… Loopy.”

She raises a brow at him, highly critical. “Loopy? Really?” and then she turns her head to look at Mike. She hands Harvey the glass and kneels next to Mike, holding out the small cloth in her hands. “The police and the ambulance will be here in a few minutes, so let’s change that shall we?”

Mike just nods, looking like he’s just realizing now that his arm has been hurting like hell, and looks up from Donna rewrapping his arm to Harvey leaning by the door. He’s holding a drink, and is staring at them with a brooding look in his eyes. Noticing Mike’s gaze, he meets his eye, and raises his glass, “Here’s to you, kid.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**11.**

_“I heard you’re bi.”_  

_“My sexual preferences are none of your concern.”_  

_“Well If I’m going to be your partner, I think I at least have the right to know, so I can prepare damage control when gossip comes.”_

_“Hold your horses there Red Pollard. Who said you were going to be my partner?”_

_“Well, first of all, ‘Specter Firms’?  Doesn’t have a nice ring to it. Now, ‘Specter & Ross’, that sounds like a multibillion dollar law firm.”_

_“You really think I’d name my company ‘Specter Firms’? Donna’s right, your mind is regressing.”_

_“Then what were you planning to call it?”_

_“Specter Legal Consultancy. Besides, it’s not like we’re making a new firm, Jessica, in all her graciousness, agreed to hire me under an exclusive retainer.”_

_“Basically, she’s outsourcing you.”_

_“What do you know, you are learning something after all.”_

_“You know, you could have just waited for the suspension to lift. I mean, you’re her best asset; she couldn’t fire you, and let other firms poach you. I could have been fine on my own.”_

_“Stop it with the pity party already, I’m still responsible for you. At least someone in the firm had to be, in case news broke out about this. People would have expected something needed to be done, and this way, I’d still have my license and reputation intact. So will Pearson Hardman, who will still have their best closer. And you get a second shot too, so don’t screw it up.”_

_“Wow, I think the wind suddenly blew harder. Has my hearing gone bad, or am I hearing comforting words from you? Has the cyborg grown a heart?”_  

_“It’s what I do, I close situations remember? Making sure everyone gets what they deserve.”_

_“So… you thought I deserved a second chance? I’m onto you, Harvey Specter. I have more proof of your big secret.”_

_“Don’t push it.”_

_Mike laughs._

_“What are you doing anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be studying or something?”_

_“Actually, I just wanted to say… Thanks. For everything.”_

_“What, are you dying?”_

_“I can’t express my gratitude? Because that’s what people do, you know, voice out their feelings. Not pretend it doesn’t exist by masking it under pretenses.”_

_“Well cyborgs prefer actions over words. Thank me by increasing my billables, and don’t come back without a proper degree.”_  

_“Yeah, yeah, don’t miss me too much. Could you also tell Donna…”_  

_“What, you can’t call her yourself?”_

_“…Thank you for telling me you’re bi. I now have valuable information.”_

_“I’m hanging up now.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **0.**

Three weeks in and already Mike feels like he's been working there forever. It's eleven in the evening of a Friday night, and everyone else is out while he has his face slumped on another pile of briefs in Harvey’s office. Sometimes (more like always) working for Harvey Specter can really be a handful, even for a genius such as himself. He takes a moment to close his eyes, leans back on the sofa (because Harvey’s desk is off limits) until he smells an aroma so inviting, his eyes just pop open and his back straightens out with a snap.

Donna is standing over him, holding out a cup of what could only be...

"Coffee!" he says almost salivating while Donna hands it to him. He can tell it's not the usual stale coffee the associates are accustomed to because that one couldn't smell this good even if he was high.

"This is divine," he tells her after a few sips. She looks at him knowingly and smiles. He feels like this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Savor it while it lasts, you can't get that just anywhere."

"Why? Where did this come from?"

Donna leans down and whispers, "From a place where no man has gone before," and adds a wink as she moves back. 

Mike looks at her with an astonished look. "I knew Harvey was into that, but I didn't think you'd be a Trekkie too," Mike says, raising his cup in a gesture to point towards her. 

Donna pauses to look at him before she chuckles. "Trekker. And I'm not, but I'm assuming you are," she says.

Mike shrugs. "I saw it in high school once," he says while looking at the glass door, with Harvey’s name plastered on it. "That guy though. Would have fooled me. What is his deal?”

“Excuse me?” she gives him a pointed look. On a normal day, Mike would know better than to ask Donna personal questions about Harvey. On a normal day, he would be at home probably high. It never has been a normal day, not for quite a while.

“He has this thing, you know?” She snorts at his word choice (and he would be ashamed if he wasn’t drunk on caffeine) but lets him continue. “I know he’s a jerk. But sometimes, you’d stop and think he isn’t. But then he is, and he has this thing about him I just can’t put my finger on.”

Donna looks at him pensively, pulling up her mug near her lips. “Ask me again in three years.”

“What?”

“Three years, three months. Doesn’t matter. When you see this ‘thing’ again, ask me again.” 

“How would I know when to ask?”

She shrugs. “You’re smart, you’ll figure it out. You’ll probably have answered it by then too. Well, if you’re still here, that is.” She raises a perfectly shaped brow and Mike thinks he’ll probably need to get used to that expression.

At that, he slumps and leans back against the sofa. “Great, another case that needs solving? The great Harvey Specter Mystery. I must be out of my mind if I want to open that box.”

When he returns his eyes back to Donna, he manages to catch a hint of what seemed like fondness in her eyes. She ruffles his hair and says, "Welcome to the club."

**Author's Note:**

> Donna knows best. That should be a Suits tagline.
> 
> On a side note, the "Specter Legal Consultancy" name was inspired by the amazing [Pizza boy au series](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=2991094), so thank you for that lovely piece of work.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 09/01/17  
> So I reread this one and cringe at certain choices in wording and I may or may not redo this thing in the future. Hopefully, one day.


End file.
